


Comprendre.

by Loar-Fr (Loar)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mostly me trying to work on my trauma, Sexual Abuse, hermione-centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loar/pseuds/Loar-Fr
Summary: Hermione réalise que son angoisse présente trouve son origine dans son passé...





	Comprendre.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit et posté cette fic sur FF.net en 2012.
> 
> Regardez bien les tags, les sujets abordés dans cette fic peuvent heurter certaines personnes.

Elle venait de comprendre. Enfin.

Cela l'avait heurté soudainement. La réalisation avait été presque douloureuse, mais tout était devenue soudainement clair comme une potion de Véritaserum. Elle se demandait presque comment elle avait pu l'ignorer jusqu'à maintenant tellement ça coulait de source.

Pourquoi elle ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait.

Pourquoi cette angoisse la prenait au ventre à chaque fois. Pourquoi ce poids lui coupait le souffle dès qu'ils faisaient ces sourires sournois. Pourquoi elle avait envie de fuir dès que ses amis lui lançaient ces regards espiègles. Pourquoi le gentil chahut avec Harry et Ron devenait rapidement une torture pour elle.

Hermione savait maintenant. Elle savait que le mal qu'on lui avait fait quand elle était enfant en était l'origine, que les jeux innocents des deux garçons faisaient émerger des souvenirs lointains mais angoissants.

Ces souvenirs-là, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à aucun des deux. Elle se sentait tellement bête en y pensant. Elle se disait que ce n'était après tout pas grand chose, qu'elle réagissait sans doute avec exagération, et que ce n'était certainement que dans sa tête.. En tout cas, elle était sûre que tout le monde le penserait. On la traiterait de folle, ou pire de menteuse. Alors elle se taisait.

Mais ces souvenirs la hantaient tous les jours. Depuis le moment où elle avait réalisé que tout cela était malsain, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait à quel point cela l'affectait sans qu'elle en ait conscience, comment ça avait conditionné une grande partie de sa vie, et ce qu'elle était, cela l'obsédait de plus en plus.

Elle ne se souvenait même plus comment cela avait commencé elle devait être trop jeune pour s'en rappeler. Mais elle se souvenait très bien de la suite. Elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, et de comment il avait réussi à le cacher en faisant croire à tous, à commencer par elle, que c'était normal et naturel. Comment il avait déguisé ses attouchements sous le masques du jeu ou de l'accident. Maintenant, elle le savait : il n'avait jamais été question de jeux d'enfant. Avec lui, ils avaient toujours joué au jeu des adultes. Il s'amusait à l'appeler « Chérie », à la traiter comme sa petite femme, lui chanter des chansons d'amour, souvent grossières, souvent devant sa propre et véritable femme, qui levait les yeux en soupirant, ou parfois même en souriait, quand elle était de bonne humeur. Hermione n'avait jamais aimé ça, même si à l'époque elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait déjà que quelque chose clochait. Car elle n'était pas sa femme, elle était sa petite fille. Un grand-père n'était pas sensé se comporter comme ça.

Puis il y avait eu les contacts. Discrets, légers et rares au début. Des accidents disait-il. Mais ils se rapprochaient, se faisait plus long, plus lourds. Il trouvait toujours mille et un prétexte pour caresser ses fesses, ses cuisses, sa poitrine encore vierge. Il trouvait même moyen pour lui voler des baisers. Lorsqu'elle venait lui faire la bise pour lui dire bonjour, il tournait subitement la tête. L'excuse était qu'il voulait la taquiner en la piquant avec sa moustache. Tout le monde le croyait, même elle, elle s'en était persuadée. Mais elle n'aimait pas ça, elle avait vite appris à éviter sa bouche. Lui c'était adapté en plongeant vers son cou en la serrant dans ses bras pour l'empêcher d'esquiver le contact. De guerre lasse, elle avait fini par refuser de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour, restant à distance de sa moustache piquante, sa bouche avide et ses mains baladeuses. Toute sa famille l'avait traité d'enfant capricieuse et méchante, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris elle-même pourquoi sa réaction avait été aussi brutale, sa seule certitude était qu'elle devait se protéger.

Mais avant qu'elle ne commence à s'éloigner, il s'était passé de nombreuses années où il avait profité de sa naïveté. Elle était encore étonnée maintenant de son inventivité lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver de nouveaux prétextes pour la toucher. Il sautait sur toutes les occasions. Quand elle était malade, ou quand elle ignorait quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui montrer. Mais son excuse favorite était le jeu. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle était devenue si sérieuse, qu'elle s'était perdue dans le travail. Elle n'avait jamais joué au loup avec ses camarades à l'école. Et aujourd'hui encore, les chatouilles n'étaient pour elle qu'une excuse pour des caresses déplacées.

Quand elle pensait à tout ça, elle sentait son corps coller et poisser, comme s'il était sale. La chaire était sale. Le corps dénudé était immonde est repoussant. Son corps, et celui de cet homme. Sa chaire flasque qu'il avait souvent exhibé, quand personne d'autre n'était là. Il caressait son ventre et les poils de son torse, les boutons de son jean déboutonné laissant entrevoir son slip et sa « baguette » sous le tissus, tandis qu'il l'enjoignait à regarder, à l'admirer. Cela lui donnait la nausée, à chaque fois, de voir toute cette viande informe et molle qu'il caressait langoureusement. Il la dégoûtait.

Et elle se dégoûtait.

Et il y avait ces souvenirs dont elles ne savaient que penser. Flous et confus. Au point qu'elle se demandait souvent si elle ne les avait pas tout simplement imaginés. Ces images brèves et violentes. Un main qui s'insinuait sous son T-shirt. Une silhouette se découpant comme une ombre chinoise qui la recouvrait. Ce corps au dessus d'elle. La douleur en elle. L'odeur. L'angoisse, toujours cette terrible angoisse. Et tout ce qu'elle arrivait à discerner de cet homme qui lui volait tout, c'était son sourire, malsain. Le même sourire qui la hantait toutes les nuits dans ses cauchemars depuis des années. Le sourire qu'elle reconnaissait sur le visage de tous les pervers qu'elle rencontrait. Ce sourire qui la faisait toujours fuir.

Ce sourire qui rendait ces souvenirs tellement réels.

Mais elle ne voulait pas que ce soit réel. Elle n'avait jamais voulu accepter ses blessures et ses faiblesses comme réelles. Toutes ces choses qui menaçaient de la submerger, elle les ensevelissait dans le sable de sa mémoire, dans un désert où nul n'irait les rechercher.

Maintenant qu'elle savait, ce ne serait pas différent. Elle continuerait à pousser tous ces souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête, à fuir la vérité. A le fuir, lui, plus que jamais. Et surtout, à se fuir elle-même. Elle resterait la même, elle n'agirait pas différemment. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se dresser contre lui. Elle était incapable de se tenir debout devant lui, de le pointer du doigt et de dire tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Tout simplement parce que son monde serait totalement chamboulé. Et qu'elle avait besoin du semblant d'ordre qui restait pour pouvoir s'y appuyer et rester debout.

Non, la seule chose qui avait changé, maintenant, c'est que quand elle se demanderait à l'avenir pourquoi elle ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle le saurait.

Car avec la compréhension vient le savoir.

Et lorsque l'on sait, on peut agir.

Ce sera un long chemin, mais elle pourra commencer à avancer...


End file.
